


Can't Cope

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Dark Chocolate [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 500 words or less, Angst, Any AU, Comfort?, Delusions, Mental Health Issues, No happy endings, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unnamed Skeleton Boo, You decide which, gender-neutral, hinted NSFW, implied suicidal thoughts, second-pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: This was fine.You were fine.Because you had him...right?
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Dark Chocolate [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/848361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Can't Cope

“Just cuddle a little more?”

_I have work._

You close your eyes to soak in his words, your own staying trapped behind your teeth before you finally sigh and untangle yourself out of bed. Normally you’d give in, but you can’t get fired…or maybe you could? Just vegetate until there’s nothing of you le—

“You need to go.”

Right. 

_I don’t want to._

But you don’t say it, you’re not a kid and you need to get up. 

The shower is too hot but when you try to get the right temperature it just won’t. You groan, it’s going to be one of those days.

* * *

Lunch breaks? 

More like bathroom breaks. Even if you brought lunch you barely had time to cram the food down your throat before it was time to go back. Gods, you hated retail. You smothered a sigh as you scrolled on your phone, humming when a text came through.

**Got pizza for dinner.**

You smile, tapping out a quick response. It’ll be cold when you get home but it’s the little things that count.

* * *

The moan that slips out is loud but you don’t care, gripping the handle as you shudder off the last waves of the afterglow. 

“Ready for round two?”

You can’t even respond, legs trembling a bit as you are finishing washing your hair with a smothered laugh. First, you’ll eat but the idea is tempting as you get out of the shower, the skeleton at the corner of your vision vanishing to grab you a towel.

* * *

Sleep is impossible. 

Your brain runs through the day, imagining it differently. Different ways you could have handled things. In the quiet dark of the evening you can finally pick a part everything you would do differently or same. 

In the safety of your own house you can finally freely close your eyes again.

You can let your mind wander until the voice is right by your ears again, their body heat just close enough to feel. The shift of their shoulder against yours a comfort as you both relax in bed. You'd been waiting for it since you'd been forced to get up that morning.

“What are you thinking about?”

_Nothing. Everything. Nothing._

“That it was a long fucking day.”

Your own voice is sudden enough that it startles you, eyes snapping open in shock, his response fading into background noise because you finally caught sight of the bed.

The empty bed. 

With the softest of sighs you close your eyes and restart the conversation, this time keeping your mouth firmly shut as you snuggle into your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> In case some things aren't clear.
> 
> Reader is indeed delusional, perhaps even a maladaptive daydreamer but is fully aware of what they're doing. They just don't care, because some comforts better than none.
> 
> Yes, reader was sending those text to themselves...yay spoofing apps?
> 
> The skeleton is not named but does it matter? They aren't real.


End file.
